Freesia York
Freesia York is an eighteen year old Squad 7 scout who was a popular dancer and entertainer before the invasion of Gallia. She appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles video game. Profile Called "Dancer of the Sands", she roamed the desert as an entertainer until the Empire's attack killed business, driving her to enlist. Having lost her parents at an early age, she grew up footloose and fancy free. As a result, she is unused to other people counting on her, which she finds taxing. When a wealthy merchant offered to marry her, she replied that she would never be tied down to any man. She has continued life as a traveling dancer ever since. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 185 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 21 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 281 *Accuracy - 32.3 *Evasion - 69.5 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Potentials *'Desert Bred '- Standing on loose sand sharpens awareness, leading to improved evasion. *'Fancies Men' - Having men nearby makes them happy, leading to increased accuracy when firing. *'Under Pressure' - Being the very last to take action gives them a crushing sense of pressure that hinders accuracy. *'N/A '- This character has no fourth potential. Class Potentials *'Evasion Boost '- A set probability of enjoying enhanced evasion abilities. *'Nocturnal '- Their keen eyes pierce the dark of night, allowing for visibility equal to that in the middle of day. *'Resist Crossfire' - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *'Concentration' - Through intense focus, they are occasionally able to make all shots hit a single point. Friends *Salinas *Walter *Emile Quotes Upon Selection *"I'm ready to go!" *"Watch me dance." Attacking *"Rggh!" *"Ha!" *"Shall we dance?" Upon Killing a Foe *"Next partner!" Enemy Sighted *"Found us one." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"May I come in?" *"Save room for me!" *"I'm with you! *"You and me, Salinas!" (Salinas) *"You and me, Walter!" (Walter) (P)Potentials *"Scorching sands? Bring it on!." (Desert Bred) *"Hunks to my left, hunks to my right." (Fancies Men) *"It's just... so much responsibility." (Under Pressure) (B)Potentials *"Time for a quick step!" (Evasion Boost) *"I'm the queen of the night!" (Nocturnal *"You can't get me down!" (Resist Crossfire) *"Be a dear and take them all." (Concentration) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks a bunch." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" *"... Times like this... I never know what to do." *"It's in your hands now, blondie." *"Snap out of it, Salinas!" (Salinas) *"You've got to fight, Walter!" (Walter) *"You're too young to die, Emile!" (Emile) HP Critical *"I'm... not sure about this." *"So much for my dancing career." Unconsciousness *"Damn... I..." Death *"Wow, my... body feels so light... I feel like... I could dance like... a swan..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Freesia York, handsome! I know you'll take real good care of me." Exit Squad 7 *"Thanks for everything, Welkin. You call me anytime you need me, you hear?" Notes 1293746424530.png Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles